contact
by Violent Water
Summary: The cheif's dreams have been interesting lately. PLEASE r and r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Battlestar Galatctica or any of the characters.

Pairings; Chief/Boomer

Contact

The Chief stared around a room he didn't recognize. It looked vaguely like the hangerdeck, and vaguely like a bar back on Caprica, where he first met who he thought was Sharon. There were faint whispers everywhere, he could barely make them out

I didn't know She didn't know I didn't know chief 

"Hello" he called. "Who's there?" but there was no answer, only the continuation of the whispers, and suddenly they stopped, and he heard Sharon's voice, clear as day

"I didn't know Chief, I thought I was human"

"Sharon" he called, "Where are you?" but only silence answered his question, and then a voice from behind him.

"She didn't play you Chief, she didn't trick you, she loved you" he spun around and saw a dark silhouette emerging from the shadows.

Chief Tyrol awoke with a start as he recognized the figure and nearly hit his head on the top of his bunk. Fortunately nobody seemed to have noticed. He lay back down, even though he knew sleep would not come.

Since Sharon's death, Dreams had often come unbidden and unwelcome, but none like this. It was clearer then any he ever had before. There was no way that was a normal dream.

_A/N; I'll update when I figure out where to go with this. In the meantime, please encourage a speedy update by reviewing._


	2. voices

_Disclaimer; Still don't own Battlestar Galactica_

"Chief"

"Chief!"

He looked up and saw Cally looking extreamly worried.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked

"You've tightened that micro-converter way three times too many" she answered "If you had tightened it again, that viper wouldn't have been flyable for weeks" The Chief looked down and saw that she was right. He quickly loosened it and berated himself for not paying attention.

"Thanks" he answered "I guess I was a little distracted." Cally looked worried.

"Think you need a hand?'

"Sure" She sat down next to him.

"So what's wrong?" Cally asked as she carefully tightened the other micro-converter. "You seem to be distracted today, and I've heard that's the third time someone's had to rescue you from a critical mistake."

The Chief hesitated, how much should he say? Would Cally understand about his dreams? He had forgiven her for shooting Sharon, but still. After some deliberation, he decided to lay his cards on the table. He needed to have someone to talk to.

"I've been having dreams, they've been disturbingly clear and I don't know what they mean" he was surprised at how good it felt to say that. "Sharon's been in every one. Sometimes she's telling me that she didn't know something, sometimes she's asking for help. I feel everything I used to feel for her, only when I awake do I remember she's a Cylon. Cally looked surprised, sympathetic, and that she was holding back saying something. "There's a figure emerging from the shadows at the end of each one. I recognize the figure, but I never see her."

"I don't know what to say" Cally said.

"Then don't say anything." He answered. It's good enough that you listened. They went back to work and didn't say for anything for a while

_Help me_

The Chief looked up, but didn't see anyone. _Funny _he thought _I could have sworn I heard _…

_Help me Chief, I can't take it_.

He looked up again, there was no question, someone was calling for help and it sounded like Sharon, but no one else seemed to have noticed.

"Cally do you hear that?" he asked

"Hear what?" she looked confused

"Someone just called for help"

"I didn't hear anything"

_Help me_

"There it is again" Why couldn't they all hear the voice. It was weak, but as clear as day. "Racetrack, did you hear anything" The pilot turned around and shook her head.

"Are you ok Chief" Cally asked. She was starting to look very worried now.

_Please Help! _

The dark figure from his dreams was standing right in front of him.

"Who are you!" he yelled, but at a second look, the figure was gone. Now Cally looked really worried.

"Maybe you should go see Doc Cottle" He wasn't in the mood to fight her on it.

_Now this can't be normal _he thought nervously. _I'm hearing Sharon in my waking moments as well? _Maybe going to see Doc Cottle wasn't a bad idea. He'd talk to Helo later too; maybe he would have so insight.


	3. Looking for answers

"So am I gonna be ok Doc?" The Chief asked after Doc Cottle had taken a few scans.

"Yeah" he said "I mostly didn't pick up anything interesting. There is more the average stress on you're cerebrum, but that's probably overwork."

"I have been working a lot of extra hours lately" he said "with building the blackbird" he didn't add that it was also to distract him from his dreams.

"I'm authorizing you to take the day off" Doc Cottle said "Relax and get some rest." The Chief knew this was a good idea, though he didn't plan to sleep.

He looked over and saw that Helo was sitting next to him. He seemed to have burnt his hand

"Hey Helo, can I talk to you" Helo turned over and smiled congenially. They had bonded over almost getting killed on the Pegasus for saving Sharon.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Have you ever had any dreams about Sharon?"

"She haunted my dreams for a very long time" he answered

"Yeah, but has it ever seemed like she's actually been there?" he flinched slightly knowing this sounds crazy, but he kept going "Has it been clearer the any other dream?" he almost asked if he heard her voice in the waking world, but decided not to at the last second.

"The dreams are different" he answered as if not quite sure what to say. "But not in that way, why do you ask?" there was a long pause,

"Nothing, forget I mention it" he got up and walked out.

The Chief wanted answers; he knew that for a certainty. Doc Cottle hadn't been able to provide him and neither had Helo. He had asked Helo because some part of him hoped it was just something that happened when you had once had a Cylon lover, but really he knew that wasn't the case. Not knowing where else to go for answers, he decided to visit the other Sharon in her cell.

He got to the window and picked up the receiver. Sharon saw him and picked up the other end. Talking to this Sharon always made him uncomfortable, the awkwardness and mixed emotions were overwhelming, but he needed answers and didn't see how else he was going to get them.

"Hey Sharon" he said

"Hey" she answered "What's up"

"Well, it's these dreams" he proceeded to tell her everything, even the things he hadn't planned to talk about, like hearing her voice on the hanger deck. She listened very carefully and told him, once he finished, that she didn't know what was going on.

"I've never heard of Cylons communicating telepathically with their lovers, I've never done it with Helo." She paused, as if to think "but this does bring up something interesting, I haven't felt the presence of the other Sharon in almost a week."

"What do you mean" now the Chief was confused

"We can feel others of the same model" she answered. "We know when their hurt, or activated, transferred, or awakened on the resurrection ship. I didn't feel her before, but I had for a while .I haven't felt anything from her in almost a week."

"Another piece to the puzzle, thanks anyway" he answered, not really sure what to say" "I should go, I'm supposed to be resting."

"Bye Chief" she hung up and went back to going sit-ups. The chief left the room feeling very confused. Where was he going to find his answers now?" He intended to go to his rack, when he suddenly had a ringing in his ears, and then a great pain in his head as he fell down. The next thing he knew, He was standing on a desolate planet with the figure he saw in each of his dreams. The figure put walked up to him, and he realized it was Sharon. She looked half starved and hollow-eyed.

"I don't know how long this connection will last" Sharon said looking right at him. "But let we explain this, I have the answers you've been looking for."


	4. SHARON'S STORY

"Sh-sharon" the chief said nervously, not really knowing what to say

"Yes chief" she responded. "I don't know how long this connection will last, so I need to speak quickly. The cylons…"

"Hold on, back up here, what do you mean by connection. How are you sending me these dreams?"

"Please" she looked rather desperate "You need to hear the whole story, that's the only way it will make sense."

"Ok" what else could he do?

"After Cally shot me, I was immediately transferred to the Cylon resurrection ship in an identical body" she shuddered slightly. "I woke up fully aware that I am a Cylon, but I didn't like it. I accepted it, because the others managed to convince me it was my destiny. But after a while, I knew I didn't belong."

"The others began to see it to. I questioned Cylon beliefs and motives, even the existence of the 'One true god' one morning, three centurions and two of the model number six came for me. They incapacitated me and I woke up on this planet.

Number six said I had turned my back on god's plan. That I had become too human, and needed to be destroyed. They left me on this planet, because there's something in the ionosphere that keeps me from transferring, they left me here to die."

The chief was dumbstruck "If they wanted you dead, why didn't they kill you themselves?"

"They said it was god's will that I should die this way. Besides, it takes a lot of exposure for the radiation to affect me. Anyway, the radiation had an affect I didn't expect and neither did they. As I slept, I began dreaming about you. At first I thought the dreams were natural, but they became clearer and clearer, until I realized they were real.

"How could you know that?"

"I just knew "Sharon answered "It felt like I'd always known, even though I hadn't. I felt you there the way I hadn't in any other dream. Somehow between the radiation, the amount of times we've been together, and our thought patterns, a bond was formed.

Now this was getting too much, but he was enraptured. "Who is that figure I keep recognizing, but never see?"

"That's me. Once I figured out how to control the dreams, then I used that power. I wanted to appear to you as what I was, not what I am now. I mislead you, and I'm sorry."

He was still unconvinced "How do I know this isn't a cylon trap, or a hallucination of mine.

"You don't, but you have t believe me in this. Cylon or human, I just want to e with you. I don't want this. Come for me, help. Please come for me Chief "

"Chief"

He looked up and realized he was on a bed in sickbay. Cally, Doc Cottle, and Commander Adama were all looking over him.

"Did you see her again?" Cally asked

"Yeah" he answered weakly. "Boy, do I have a story for you"


	5. No

Disclaimer; Still don't own Battlestar galactica "No" 

"But sir"

"I said no Chief, we are not going after a cylon on a planet we don't know what's either a figment of your imagination or a trap" Commander Adama was firm in this, trying to close this debate. It had gone on long enough, with the Chief bringing how they looked for Starbuck for so long when she was lost on that planet, and Adama said how the Doc said he probably fainted due to stress.

However this time, the Cheif knew he was beat he saluted and said, "Yes sir" and he walked away. He spent the rest of the day on autopilot. He barely remembered a thing he said to anyone, or a single thing he did. All he could think about was that Sharon was out there somewhere, marooned on a barren planet. He knew she was a cylon, but tha didn't mean he didn't care about her. He accepted that a long time ago. _That was much easier when she was dead_, he realized. Now Sharon was alive and needed his help, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The Cheif put off going to sleep for as long as he could, but eventually it was unavoidable. As expected, he ended up on the planet, in the same clearing where he always was, but this time she was nowhere to be found.

"Sharon?" he called out, but there was no answer. He looked down and saw a set of numbers written in the dirt. _Whoa _he thought _these are spacial coordinates, it must be the location of the planet._

The he looked up and saw Sharon, but she didn't speak, she was just sad.

Then he woke up.

_I can't abandon her _he thought _I can't. I won't._


	6. doing something

The Chief spent the next few days trying to be as aloof as possible. Securing a raptor and clearance was not an easy task. He had managed to be the only one with a duty shift on the hanger deck at midnight the next day, with a raptor securely there. Everyone thought the raptor was badly damaged, but he had fixed it during his off-hours. The window of opportunity was there, and all he needed was the clearance.

Well, clearance and to pilot a raptor away from of the fleet, which he wasn't really qualified to do, find Sharon using coordinates he had seen in a dream, and come back in one piece and hope that a court martial was the worst thing he would face.

_I must be out of my mind _he thought on a regular basis.

As far as he knew, nobody knew what he was up too, though he had a feeling Cally suspected something. She had taken to giving him a lot of "Don't-do-anything-stupid" looks lately. Helo also had caught him in his secret rearranging of duty shifts twice. He had to make up some half-ass excuses that would be amazed if Helo believed. He considered asking Helo to come with him, which would certainly solve his piloting problem, but he wouldn't ask Helo to risk this much.

Clearance was his biggest problem at the moment. He wasn't in a position to be searching for a clearance code without rousing suspicion. Not that he hadn't tried, but it only managed to arouse suspicion. Sometimes he wondered if he should even bother, but the Chief knew that without clearance, he probably wouldn't get off the hangerdeck.

But as his window of opportunity approached, he realized that he didn't have a choice. It would take weeks to organize another one and Sharon would probably be dead by then. So that night he headed down to the hangerdeck, with a slight pit in his stomach.

He then headed to the raptor, with the supposed intention of checking the heating coils, when he realized someone had sealed it shut.

"Noticed have you" The Chief turned around and saw Helo standing right behind him.

"What's going on?" he asked attempting to sounding innocent. "I was checking the coils on that and..."

"You can drop the charade Chief, you fixed the coils three days ago, yu were going to use that raptor to rescue Sharon. Though how you're going to get out of here without clearance is beyond me."

"I don't know what you're talking about I..." Helo cut him off again

"You're trail wasn't exactly hard to follow. Did you really think I would believe you switched Cally off this shift because there was a pyramid game she wanted to go to?" nobody plays Pyramid at midnight." The Chief winced at the memory, he had wished since then that he had thought of a better excuse. "I set myself up for a shift with Racetrack, and put her off on the way down here, we have a few minutes."

"And I suppose you're just going to turn me in?" Helo shook his head.

"I'm here to make you an offer. I can give you a clearance code and pilot the raptor, but only if you take me along."

"I can't ask you to do that," the Chief said automatically.

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering." Helo responded "And face facts, you need me, You won't get off the hangerdeck without a clearance code and even if you do. You aren't qualified to fly a raptor. I am." There was too much truth in this to ignore, but the Chief was still reluctant.

'You'd be risking everything..."

"I love Sharon too remember." That was all it took.

"Ok" the Chief, said finally "C'mon, we have to get going."

_Please review_


	7. furtherance of the plot

_A/N; sorry I'm so late in updating_

The Chief could never remember what happened when they launched that raptor. He couldn't quite remember seeing racetrack go through they entered the hangerdeck as they took off. He couldn't remember Adama telling them to stand down or the vipers being launched. He couldn't remember firing up the FTL drive and Helo inputting the jump coordinates. All he remembered was a sharp pain in his head.

"You okay Chief?"

He realized he was lying on the floor, and his head felt like it was about to explode.

"I'm fine" he lied, he couldn't afford not to be fine. Helo didn't look fooled, but he didn't say anything. The Chief got up and sat on the chair.

"How much are we going to lose for this"

"Everything I can imagine" he said and for some reason he laughed. The Chief understood. They were in big trouble and this was an instance that if he didn't laugh, he would cry."

"You know it's funny..." Helo said after a long pause

"What"

"Us, you know in this raptor in this mission. Remember the first time we talked after I got back from Caprica

"Yeah" The Chief remembered it vividly "I was angry, we all were"

"I understand" "But I suppose nearly getting executed for murder and losing what is left of our careers in a crazy-ass raptor mission can make too people put aside their differences." He smiled it was so true

"We're approaching the coordinates" The Chief sat up.

_Frack me _he thought _Sharon's down there._


End file.
